


Don't Break The Wax Seal

by butalasearwax



Series: Shit I Turned In To English Class (for a grade) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butalasearwax/pseuds/butalasearwax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in the life of James Buchanan Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break The Wax Seal

**Author's Note:**

> So we had to write a love poem for my creative writing class and this happened. In my head it's narrated by Bucky but really it could be literally anyone.

I love you.

First person pronoun

feels a profoundly passionate, tender affection for

Second person pronoun.

It’s complex in its simplicity.

 

“Shush” she says and seals it

With a press of a finger to the little rosebud of your lips.

You wave your little fists and babble your words and

Soon you’re grabbing at toast in her hand and

saying “love ya ma” and you seal it

With a peck on her cheek as you run to the bus

the color of the banana in your bag.

 

You hit Elisa Roth with your lunchbox and you don’t know why

because you look at her under your lashes during language arts.

 

You’re 17 when you show you’d do anything for him and

Halfway to a degree you don’t know what to do with

when you realize you don’t quite know what love is.

 

You find out soon enough and it’s only taken this long

because it’s been hiding right there next to you all this time.

 

“Shush” you say and seal it

With a press of a finger to the little rosebud of her lips.

 

You look across the breakfast table at his wrinkled face and crinkled eyes and

see a life written there.

“I love you” you say

And seal it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So the rest of this series is probably (definitely) gonna be a few more poems and other stuff I end up writing for class. I'm so sorry guys. But I decided to make nothing straight for this class 'cause fuck heteronormativity and bi erasure.


End file.
